one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails vs Yoshi (Sega vs Nintendo) Season 2 Episode 6
Tails vs Yoshi One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 6 (‘Sonic’ vs ‘Mario’) Pre Fight''' Tails hopped out of his grave. “I SWEAR IF I FIND ONE MORE OF LUIGI’S FRIENDS I WILL-” yelled Tails. “Badum.” said Yoshi as he stuck his tongue out and ate a Goomba. “Huh. Please tell me you are not Luigi’s friend.” said Tails. “Yoshi! Yoshi!” said Yoshi. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” said Tails. “Yoshi! Yoshi!” said Yoshi. “Can you just shut up please I am-” started Tails. “Badum! Badum!” said Yoshi. “Ok you are getting on my nerves you dinosaur.” said Tails. “Badum!” said Yoshi. “OK THAT’S IT!” yelled Tails. “Yoshi Yoshi!” said Yoshi. “YOU STUPID LITTLE DINOSAUR ALWAYS INTERRUPTING ME YOU DUMB FRICKING F-” started Tails. But Yoshi punched Tails in the face. “BRING IT!” yelled Tails. “Yoshi?” said Yoshi.' WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS?!' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight!!!' Yoshi grabbed Tails by the tail and smashed him into the ground. “WHY YOU LITTLE-” started Tails. Yoshi punched Tails in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. “THAT’S IT!” yelled Tails. Tails grabbed Yoshi by face and flew high into the air. “DIE!” yelled Tails.' Tails dropped Yoshi and watched as Yoshi fell to his death. But Yoshi jumped while in air and landed on a trampoline. “NO!” yelled Tails. Yoshi then jumped on the trampoline and launched at Tails. Yoshi tackled Tails, and together they started falling to the ground. 'Yoshi and Tails slammed into the ground. Tails punched Yoshi in the face, and grabbed him and kicked him in the face. Yoshi growled and bit Tails. “AHHH!” yelled Tails in pain. Yoshi grabbed Tails and slammed him into a tree.' “YOU STUPID CRUDDING-” started Tails. Yoshi grabbed Tails by the feet and slammed him to the ground. Tails sighed. Tails grabbed Yoshi by the head and chucked him into a tree. Yoshi was stunned, and Tails quickly kicked Yoshi in the face. 'Tails grabbed Yoshi by the chest and started punching him in the face over and over again. “DIE YOU DINOSAUR!” yelled Tails. But Yoshi quickly tripped Tails to the ground, and then slammed his fists into Tails’ stomach. “OW!” yelled Tails.' Tails grabbed Yoshi by the face and slammed him into the ground. Tails then jumped in the air and punched Yoshi again and again in the face. Yoshi then ate Tails and pooped him out in an egg. Yoshi quickly grabbed a dynamite and set 50 of them right next to the egg. Yoshi then walked away, and when the dynamites exploded, it showed Yoshi walk away behind the explosion with swag glasses.' S W A G Y O S H I K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoshi resumed his eating, and found himself accidentally eating Mario. Yoshi quickly spit out Mario and ran off before Mario could realize what had just happened. Conclusion'''' This Melee's Winner Is... Yoshi!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles